The Heart Brings You Back
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin and Starfire are in a deep realtionship, conflicts and people try to get in the way, Will they still be together? O.O Will they take the next steps? What does Slade really want? Review Please!
1. Challenges

"At times, you find your self with a challenge. Whatever the reason, each path or choice you take can lead up to disaster. It's like taking the road less traveled. Like in acting, people go to the big shots, and yet for some, taking the path less traveled can lead up to a big career with little tassels," Robin wondered what else he could write.

Lately, he had found that writing helped control his anger and it became a hobby of his. He continued to write. "I feel that pain is like a challenge. It can be taken in many different ways. Dealing with it and standing up to the pain is one way to ease it, another is to let out how you feel and you feel better in the end. But my question is…" "…Pain?" Robin whispered as her wrote down the word.

He looked at his page of lined paper. He usually writes a page a day. Even with he and Starfire dating, the taunting of Slade have indeed taken a toll on him again. He has no idea whether or not he is crazy or is telling his teammates, and even himself the truth.

Robin nodded to himself and put his pen on the paper again. "Robin?" Starfire's voice called from his door. "Hold on one minute," he answered as he put his pen and notebook into his desk drawer and answered the door. She stood there with a smile on her face, as if she knew what he was doing. He smiled back and he pulled her in gently with a kiss.

They pulled away softly with dazed minds and visions of happiness. They were both happy and ever since Tokyo, they have been able to connect and talk about a lot of things they didn't want to or couldn't talk about in public. They no longer had a deep fear of villains antagonizing their relationship because they knew that always and forever, they will be together.

"Happy one year anniversary sweetheart," Robin whispered in her ear. She grinned and she stroked her hand along his jaw-line. "It has been a wonderful year, hasn't it?". In the past year, they have not fought once. Robin also grew 3 inches taller than Starfire and the villains have not tried to sabotage their relationship once.

"So…what would you like to do tonight?" Robin asked her as he held her just below her waist. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." She answered softly. "Hmm…would you be fine with this?" Robin murmured as he kissed her neck, making her giggle with enjoyment. "…Or this?" he said with a raised eyebrow while he kissed her collarbone making Starfire giggle again. "That I would be very okay with that," Starfire said and she pulled him into a kiss as she pressed the button leading them into Robin's room. They stayed there for a few moments before Robin took her into his arms and shutting the door behind him into his room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dear Fans,

I am SSSOOO SORRY for not being on (even if most of you don't care.) I've been waiting to write a different story, and I felt like the writing bubble in my head burst.

But I vow to write at least one chapter every day and I hope that everyone will be reading my stories again.

Love,

xStarfirexRobinxo

p.S. Sorry Chapter One isn't too long :'(


	2. Love

Starfire sat down on Robin's bed, looking at him with happily glowing eyes. He took off his white t-shirt, leaving him in his jeans and a fit, muscular chest. Robin smiled warmly as he went down to kiss her, but then surprised her by snatching his journal out of his desk.

"Uh!" Starfire gasped with silliness. "You are so evil," she said cowing over his shoulder. He chuckled. "Hey I wanna write something down," he said taking his pen out.

"What are you writing about?" she murmured, looking at him. "Something…," Robin said. After a few moments he set the book down, continuing pleasuring her just as he did before. She didn't fight back.

Slowly and carefully, keeping their lips together, Starfire snatched the book and went to open it. Robin gasped as he went to get it back, smiling as he did. "I just wanna see inside it," Starfire said, dodging his grasps. "Now yet," he said jokingly and he tickled her stomach. She started to laugh as her clutch of his journal was released.

Robin quickly took the journal and hid it once more. He looked down at her. Her hair was caressed on the bed, and her body was perfectly shaped. He wanted her to be happy, and he vowed to himself that he would make her as happy as she has made him. All together, both of them never wanted to be apart.

Starfire smiled and Robin lifted her head up softly and kissed her neck. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her body, one just below her chest, and the other on the small of her back. She grinned beneath his lips and her turned them over, placing Starfire on top of him.

They stopped kissing due to an opening of Robins door. "Dude, again? You know you guys always are in here and don't say "No we're not." Because you guys are. But I guess I would be in my room too if I had a girlfriend," Beast Boy said.

Starfire and Robin exchanged glances, then looked at beast boy. "Get out Beast Boy," they said in unison. "Fine you kiddie's have your fun…while I go-sit alone," Beast Boy said and shut the door. Robin and Starfire looked at each other and laughed. "How many times do you think he barged in the past year?" Starfire said, kissing his neck. " More than Cyborg and Raven," Robin said, twirling her short hair. In the year, she had cut it and half an inch above her shoulders, "So, you didn't tell me what you wanted to do today." She smiled. "I'm happy here," Starfire said, stroking his face.

"How about we go to the fancy restaurant downtown…say the Copé de Le Sietbre?" Starfire gasped with excitement. "I'll go and get ready," Starfire said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and running out of the room. He shook his head with laughter and he bent down over the bed to get his journal and read what he wrote.

"_I'm so happy with Starfire today, He beneath me is like having your greatest desire come true. She is my greatest desire. I don't think I could live without her. If she got hurt, I'd feel the pain twelve times harder, just to make her happy. I would never hurt her…I can't…it would hurt me and her too much…I'd rather die than loose her."_

He smiled and put the book away. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled. "Um, Robin? If I wear a dress, would that be to formal?," She asked rather quickly. She stood behind the wall, with only her head and jean covered leg in the door way. "No…I'm probably going to wear something formal-like too," Robin said.

"Okay thanks!" Starfire squeaked. As she came to give Robin another peck on the cheek. As she turned around, Robin's smile turned into a puzzled frown. Robin's symbol on his uniform was on Starfire's back, no bigger then a half an inch.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well what did you think? Please review!!! Also, I may be deleting my story "Confessions of a Broken Heart" so if you wanna read it and you like it, review THAT story and then I'll make my decision. XOXO!!

xStarfirexRobinxo


	3. Confused

"_What the f---? She has a freaking TATTOO on her ass! I mean…I appreciate it, but when did she get it? Are there other secrets? Are There Any More TATTOOS?!_

Robin put the book away, still puzzled. He went to his closet to get change. He picked out a blue dress shirt along with a black jacket and pants. Not like a wedding suit, but like a work suit.

He wore black shoes, and he put his hair just the way he normally wears it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very handsome, but he still could not figure out about that tattoo.

Starfire was sitting at her mirror applying her makeup. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that came up just below her knees, with black high heels. She curled her hair just at the tips. Just as she was adding a bit of mascara, robin walked in.

"Oh hi, I'm almost ready give me a minute," Starfire said rushing. "can you zip me?" She asked. Robin went over to her and looked at she tattoo again and zipping up her dress.

After she grabbed her purse, she said that she was ready to go. Robin shook his head and blocked the door way. "Robin what's wrong?" She asked very confused. "I want to know why you got a tattoo on your ass," Robin said with a confused tone.

Starfire sighed. "It's above my ass actually, when did you see that?" She asked him. "When you turned around after asking me what to wear," He answered, "…can I see it?"

She gave a quick nod as she turned around and unzipped her dress, showing him the tattoo. "I'm sorry, I just did it alone and I was going to tell you later after dinner, I know that it was a mistake but I can get it removed! I mean it's not like I'm going to get another it's just that-I-I just—did it," She babbled. "Um…why did you get it?" He asked while he zipped up her dress again.

"Because…," she said turning around to face him "…because…I am in love with you. If this relationship doesn't work out and if I could look at that tattoo in 20 years and feel as happy and, a-and as blessed as I feel now…I think I'd be okay with that."

Robin looked at her, shocked. He then smiled as he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped his arms around his neck, then moving a delicate hand on his jaw-line. They stayed there for a while. She then rested her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe, and warm.

"I should've told you sooner," Starfire said finally. "It's okay," robin said, kissing her forehead. "You'd be surprised about how many crazy things I've done because you love me so much," Robin said. She smiled. "I guess," Starfire said, grabbing her purse again. 'Ready to go?" robin asked. She nodded excitedly and she ran out from underneath his arm that was blocking the door. He shook his head while he chuckled at her, then running after her.

In the hallway, Robin caught up with her and swooped her up into his arms bridal style. She just giggled and gave him a hug around his neck

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well what did you think? Please review!!! Also, I may be deleting my story "Confessions of a Broken Heart" so if you wanna read it and you like it, review THAT story and then I'll make my decision. XOXO! xStarfirexRobinxo


	4. One other secret

"I'll be with you in a minute," said the waitress, handing them two menus. "Thank you," they said, almost in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled. "I really am sorry for getting that tattoo," Starfire said. Robin took her hand, kissed it softly and said it was okay.

They talked for a little, about the tattoo like "did it hurt? "where, when, That kind of stuff. After she answered, she felt like a great lift had been taken off of her shoulders.

The waitress came back and asked for their drinks. "We'll have two Pepsi's please," Robin ordered as she scribbled down their order. "And your meals?" the waitress asked. "We'll have two steaks," Robin said handing her the menus. "Thank you, I'll be back. She said as she walked away.

As she went, she dropped a piece of paper. Robin picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?" Starfire asked as he looked at the ad, puzzled. "Here," he said with a confused tone. She took the piece of paper cautiously and read the ad:

Hey all you ladies out there!

Don't you want a super-hero to protect you and your _needs_?

Then come to the Jump City's first annual

BOY TOY AUCTION

Every male superhero will be fairly auctioned off the highest bidder.

The boy's will be yours for 5 hours and then at the stroke of midnight, the superhero will

reward you with a good night kiss.

All money goes to St. Judes Children's Hospital

List of superheros:

Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mas, Menos, Robin…

Starfire's eyes bulged out. "You're doing this?" she asked holding up the ad. "I guess…it's for a good cause," he said.

She looked at him with defeat then looked down.

"hey…" Robin said, taking Starfire's chin and pushing her up to eye level gently, " I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that things could go wrong."

She pained a smile as he let go of her chin.

She looked down again. Her steak was cold, and she wasn't hungry anymore. This night turned out to be the worst night of her life.

She didn't want to argue with him, or anything, but she had that urge that was digging and stinging her at the back of her head that she couldn't—

"ROBIN, YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE-THES-THESE KLORBAGS ALL OVER YOU!!!" Starfire screamed.

Her eyes widened and her body stiffened. Robin's eyes widened too as the few people in the restaurant had turned around.

Starfire banged her head on the table. Robin still looked at her in shock. "Starfire?" She still looked down. "Please…," Starfire got up slowly and carefully, barely making sound. She went into the bathroom.

Robin watched her go. It's not like he was doing this to sabotage them, and she was overreacting just a little. "Is your friend okay?" someone from the table asked. "I don't know…"

The bathroom looked like a lounge, and had individual stalls. Starfire took a chair and locked the door. Perfect.

She went to a stall and locked the door. She thought about what she was going to do. She told herself she would never, and that it was so shameful. But as she was telling herself these things, he knees kneeled down and she stuck her head in the toilet.

Twelve minutes later Starfire came back, looking completely flushed. She was walking sluggishly, and she looked like she was in a daze.

Robin gaped at her appearance. "Starfire, lets go home," Robin said.

Just as she went to sit down, she fainted, thankfully into Robin's arms. "Why is she like this all of a sudden?" Robin thought as he quickly paid the bill with Starfire in his arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When they got back to the tower, Starfire was sitting on the couch with a cooling pad on her forehead and her head was supported by a small pillow. Raven gave her some of her tea, Beast Boy got the heating pad, and after, Cyborg gave her some advil and water.

After some Advil, she felt completely better. _Maybe it was just had a headache_. No, she couldn't convince herself.

As she took the cooling pad off her head, she thought about the Boy Toy Auction again. "Why must he do this?" Starfire asked herself. She felt sick again. She shook it off with quick chills and turned on the TV.

"_I don't know what happened to Starfire today! She was fine, but them the Boy Toy Auction Paper appeared and she came back as if she…threw up? What if she's bulimic? I don't think so, but it really has me thinking."_ Robin put his journal down and wondered if he should do the show or not.

"It would matter, but it's so akward." Robin thought. After 10 minutes, he decided what he was going to do.

Robin came into the common room quietly and placed a small blanket on Starfire. She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her. Starfire looked at him happily as her.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Starfire,… what exzactly happened in the bathroom?"

She looked away for a minute. And she sat up. " I know that it is shameful, but I was so angry and upset that I forced myself to throw up."

She looked at Robin and he looked down. She knew he is dissapointmed with her. "Well…," He finally looked at her, "you're not going to do it again right?"

She shook her head furiosly. "I hated doing it! It felt so vile and and I felt so weak! It also hurt very-" She was cut off because Robin leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth.

She put her hand on his cheek and they broke away. "I'm not doing the Boy Toy Auction," Robin said. Starfire smiled and gave him a hug.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she said lightly.

Robin smiled as she broke away to put the blanket over him as well and they both slept together on the couch peacefully in each other's arms.


	5. Out of Love, Not Joy

**Hey people….I was very upset that I didn't get reviews… cry, cry. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of fluff (I'm a sucker for fluff P). I wanted to keep the rating "T" , but there is a brief moment and here's the actual sentence: "She put her arms around his neck and they made love." That's it nothing more, nothing less. I hope this doesn't change anything… XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They woke up suddenly around 10:00. They went to sleep around 7:30, but thunder struck and woke them. Starfire shuddered for a minute, but then looked at Robin. He looked down at her and smiled. " I want to see if the others are still up, " Starfire said, "I want to thank them for helping me when I got home." Robin chuckled at her. He lowered his head and kissed Starfire's head.

"You are so kind and caring," Robin whispered. She grinned and got up. She went to Cyborg's room first. She knocked on the door and she realized that he wasn't there. On her way to Raven's room, she saw Cyborg in the weight room. "Cyborg!" she exclaimed. Cyborg put the weights down. "Hey Starfire, what's-," Starfire gave him a hug. He didn't know why, so he just chuckled. "What's this for?" he asked her. "For giving me the "advil"," Starfire said, letting go of him and running to Raven's room. Cyborg just shook his head with laughter and went back to working out.

She flew to Raven's room and she wasn't there either. She didn't know where Raven goes at this time of night, so she shrugged and told herself she would thank her in the morning. She flew to Beast Boy's room. She opened the door without thinking, "Dear friend, I wish-," She stopped talking and giggled at the sight she saw before her. Both Beast Boy and Raven in their pajama's, sleeping peacefully with slight grins on their faces. She shut the door carefully.

On her way to Robin's room and saw the clock, it read 10:15. She decided to go to Robin's room to give him a kiss goodnight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin had just taken a shower and was putting on pajama pants. "Hey Star," he grinned as she sat on the bed, "did you say your thank yous?" "Cyborg was up and I gave him a hug and when I walked into Beast Boy's room, Raven was there too!" She giggled and Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked getting a t-shirt. She nodded.

When he got his t-shirt, he sat on the bed. "Well, I guess the tower's filled with love then, huh?" he asked playfully as he went to put on his shirt. She took his hand softly, "Let me," she said. Robin raised an eyebrow again. She took the t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She smoothed the creases of the shirt gently with her and. "Perfect," they both said, almost in unison. Robin smiled at her. "God I'm so lucky to have a girl as beautiful inside and out as you are love me." Starfire pulled him into a hug, "I feel so blessed that you love me."

"I don't ever want t be apart," Robin whispered and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, his eyelashes brushing her cheek slightly. "I don't ever want to lose you," Robin said again looking deep into her emerald eyes and taking her hand. She laid down on the bed and without letting go of his hand, Starfire pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately.

After three minutes, which seemed like three long, beautiful hours to them, he broke away and looked softly into her eyes, " I'm not going anywhere," Robin said, stroking her face, "I promise that I will be there for you, always and forever." She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't. Starfire was overcome by emotions and she couldn't hold her tears, that made feel…..cherished. She looked at him, smiling with watery eyes.

Robin's face fell, thinking he did something wrong. "What's wrong?" She shook her head fast and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm not crying because I'm sad," she laughed, sitting up on the bed, "I'm crying because I feel the same way and I feel so…safe with you." Robin smiled again as he pulled her into another soft hug. She wiped her tears away as they pulled apart. "Are you okay?" Robin asked. She nodded and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She got up off the bed and went to get her pajamas on. She put on a tang-top and pajama pants. She just finished putting her hair in a messy bun when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Robin. "Hey I-," Starfire began to kiss him fiercely and pulled him inside. He locked the door behind them and he placed her onto her circular bed. Robin turned over on her bed so that she was on top of him.

Starfire broke away for a minute and she surprised herself as well as Robin. She found herself taking off her tang top, leaving her only in a bra and pajama pants. Robin didn't know what to do at this point. He came in to give her a goodnight kiss! Starfire leaned down to kiss him again but he turned his head. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to take advantage of you or make you do something you are unsure whether or not you want to do it. I love you, I always have and I always will, but please don't-," Starfire stroked his face. "I know, but I want to…and I trust you with all my heart…," She then took the hem of Robin's t-shirt and then pulling it of gently, "…always…," she left short kisses, from his abs to his mouth, "…and forever," Robin finished.

He kissed her again and she smiled as he flipped her over again so that she was beneath him. She put her arms around his neck and they made love. But as they did, a little camera was in the corner of her room, recording their actions.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**well? What did you think? Was it to sexual? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I would like at least 5 reviews to continue. XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo**


	6. Carefully See What Lies Ahead

Hey people! Well, I got 2 reviews so…on with the story!! XOXO –xStarfirexRobinxo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning Starfire woke up smiling. She rolled over to kiss Robin, but he was not there. Instead, a little piece of paper that said "Starfire 3" was on her bedside table. She picked it up while sitting up in her bed, smiling and glowing with pure happiness.

She opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Starfire,_

_I hope that you didn't get nervous when you didn't see me this morning. _

_I had to go pick up groceries since Beast Boy did not._

_I will see you soon._

_I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Robin_

She smiled and kissed the note. Just as she got out of bed- _**BRING! INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE LOCK ALL ROOMS IMMEDIETLEY.**_ Starfire and the whole team locked their doors and tried contacting each other. She tried to contact Robin.

"Robin, there is an intruder alert. Someone is in the-," Star fire gasped and dropped her communicator.

"RED X?!" She screamed. "Yes," he smiled slyly, pulling out 3 X's. "Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes widened when she saw the 3 X's. "For you cutie," Red X said, walking to her. She shot a starbolt at his feet, but he jumped quickly in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She grunted at how close they were. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held tighter. "ROBIN!" She screamed, hoping he received the transmission and was coming as quickly as he could.

Red X slapped an "X" on her mouth, hands and feet. "Mmph," Starfire screamed from under the X on her mouth. Red X quickly picked her up with no trouble at all bridal style, but she broke from the X's using all of her strength. She collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, "ROBI-," Red X covered her mouth with his masked hand and took out a rope. She screamed from under his hand and kicked wildly. Red X picked her up by her arms and forced her to the bed.

She quickly rolled off onto the floor and tried to get away, but Red X sprang on top of her and made her slam against the floor. "ROBIN PLEAS-," Red X took her by the throat and duct taped her hands together. Red X also put tape around her legs. "Perfect," Red X said lustfully, eyeing Starfire's curved figure. He unlatched his mask and kissed her neck, collar bone, and jaw-line forcefully.

She tried to shake him off, but every time she moved, Red X moaned in pleasure, thinking she was getting into their make-out session and wanted to go further. "Stop," she said, almost crying. Then Red X un-zippered the top part of his uniform revealing a semi-muscular chest, but not as muscular as Robin's chest. He snaked his hand up her body until he reached the hem of her tang-top, taking it off slowly.

"You know you want this to happen," Red X said lustfully, then gazing at her bra. "ROBIN PLEASE HELP ME!" Starfire screamed as loud as she could. Then Red X slid his mouth over hers, making her taste him. Thankfully, Robin was walking upstairs, but soon turned into running as Starfire's screams got louder and more shrill.


	7. You're Crashing, But There's No Wave

**Hey fans! I really would like more reviews on the story…I keep getting like hits and all, but only 11 reviews… ****:(. Oh well. Hopefully I get reviews on this… luv u all! XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin ran in after swiping his security card through the slot next to the door. When the door opened, Robin ran in and saw a terrible sight. Starfire was beneath Red X and she was bruised everywhere. She was in her bra, the same Robin had removed from her last night, but Red X's greedy hands kept trying to unclasp the back. She kept pushing his hands and body away with her body, only to hear a needy growl low in his throat and he proceeded to hurt her again.

Robin ran in and threw Red X off of her. As he was beating Red X, Starfire used her starbolts to break the duct-tape off of her legs and wrists. She gaped at the swolleness of her wrists. Her eyes glowed with fury, making her hands glow as well. She lifted off the ground and went to attack Red X as well.

Red X threw Robin off of him with a swift wrestling move and got up. Red X saw Starfire charging toward him, so he grabbed Starfire's ungaurded hand and pushed her against the wall. Her head banged off the wall and proceeded to give her another bruise. She tried to send a starbolt at him, but she couldn't. Robin went to go toward Red X agin, but Red X quickly took aout a small disc. "What the hell is that?" Robin sneered. Starfire tried to punch Red X while he wasn't looking, but he grabbed both of her wrists and twisted them. She cried in pain as she held her wrist close to her chest and sunk to the floor in front of Red X. Robin took out his bo-staff and pinned Red X against the wall.

"What. Is. That.?" Robin growled. Red X chuckled and held it up, admiring it as if it were glass. "This Robin," Red X said cooly," is a recording of you and Starfire last night." Starfire's eyes widended and looked up at the two. Robin eyes widened as well and he looked at Starfire. They eyes met and they were speechless. Robin released his grip on the bo-staff.

"God, it's so easy to catch teenagers these days! Tell me Starfire, do you think_** I**_ would be better?" Red X taunted. "Shut up!" Starfire said and kicked his legs out from under him. By doing so, it made Red X fall on top of Starfire. "Well, Well, Well, can't keep your hands off me huh?" Red X said cooly. Robin gritted his teeth and flung him off of Starfire. "What do you want?" Robin asked angrily.

"Simple, you give Starfire to me, and I won't give this to anyone," Red X replied. Robin's eyes squinted together. "Who?" Robin asked almost as sinisterly as Slade would say something. Red X quickly flung Robin off of him and took Robin's bo-staff and held it to his neck, making it difficult for Robin to breathe. "Someone who could do worse things to Starfire than what I've done," Red X said while stomping on Robin's stomach and kicking him on his side. Robin winced in pain as he tried to catch his breath, clutching his side. "Robin!" Starfire screamed as she went to get Red X. Red X Simply grabbed her waist and stroked her face.

She shrugged it off angrily. "Get off of me!" she cried. Red X held her tighter. She tried to use a starbolt, but Red X snatched her wrist and held it tight. She let out a cry of pain and let her starbolt fade away. He grabbed her tang-top and threw it at her. She took it weakly and held her wrist. Red X bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Let Me GO!" Starfire cried and she kicked and screamed. Red X opened up the window with no trouble at all. "Robin!" Stafire called as Red X jumped out the window, taking Starfire with him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please review!!!! If you want to see anything, please tell me in reviews!

XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo


	8. Pressure to Get Closer

Hey people! Well, I got a review so…on with the story!! XOXO –xStarfirexRobinxo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin struggled to get up. Red X's blow to his stomach hurt. A lot. "Starfire!" Robin called as he looked out the window, and his heart sank to see that the two were not flying or even on ground. They vanished into thin air. His Starfire, his beautiful, wonderful, caring Star was…gone, because of him. Not only that, Red X had his hands on a CD with their greatest love affection …and Starfire.

He did not have sex with Star fire for pleasure or fun, he had sex with her because he loved her and trusted her, and that was the only reason. Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight, and ran out of Starfire's room. When Robin got to the main room, he used the intercom next to the computer.

"TITANS! EMERGENCY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Robin yelled. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came down. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, all standing by the sofa. "Where's Star?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin eyes glared with anger behind his mask. "Red X took her," robin growled, typing furiously on the computer trying to find the whereabouts of Star fire and Red X as soon as possible.

Robin let out a depressed sigh and swiveled the chair around, to see all 3 faces shocked and upset. "I-I have to go alone…" Robin said, "…but-" "How can we help?" Raven asked, the three titans stiffening their bodies slightly, hoping not to get yelled at. "I don't know what to do," Robin said weakly, holding his face in his hands. Never, _never_, has Robin ever felt so helpless, hopeless, not knowing if anything was going to be all right. But nothing else mattered. He needed her back.

Raven walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "You…" Raven started, "…are completely…in love with her…aren't you?" Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Of course he was. No one would deny it, especially Red X. That's why he took her in the first place, to get Robin were it hurt the most. As strong as Robin thought he was, he considered himself as something so low beneath himself when she was around. He felt so…alive, happy, whenever he was around her or when he thought about her. Whenever they were together, it was like nothing else existed. In those moments, he thought that maybe …nothing else mattered anymore. And it didn't. They were in love, and nothing could stop they way they felt. It was then when he realized…

"I can't live without her," Robin said deeply, trying to swallow the lump of tears from coming. Raven smiled in soft accomplishment. That is what she wanted to hear. "Okay," Raven said, giving Beast Boy and Cyborg her full attention, "Beast Boy, help me look for Red X's and Starfire's coordinates. Cyborg, go help Robin get the R-Cycle ready." The boys did not hesitate and ran to do their jobs.

Raven sat down in the chair Robin was previously sitting in and swiveled to the computer screen. "Raven…" Beast Boy said, walking toward Raven and looking down at her, "…we have to find them…" Beast Boy said softly, looking deep into Raven's eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded sadly. "I know…" she said and they both looked at the computer screen intently.

"Robin, I thought the tower was locked up this morning," Cyborg said guiltily, handing Robin his helmet. "It is not your fault…" Robin said, putting the helmet on, "…it's mine." And with that, Robin sped off into the city, hoping to find Starfire.

"Okay, I can figure out his location if we trace his last hit and go from there," Raven said, clicking and typing away. Soon later, at least 14 neon dots popped up on the computer screen. Raven and Beast Boy both groaned. "We just have to see what-," raven started but was interrupted. "THERE!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He pointed to a flashing neon yellow dot buzzing on the screen. Raven quickly picked up the communicator.

"Robin? We found Red X's and Starfire's coordinates." Raven said.

"Where are they?" Robin asked starting to go a little faster on his bike.

"At least 6 miles from Wayne Interprises," Raven answered, clicking a button on the computer that sent the image to Robin.

"Great, Robin out," Robin said and hung up.

Raven let out a relieved sigh when she hung up. "Well, at least-,"

"Oh Raven?" Robins voice called through the communicator, "…Thanks."

She gave a soft smile as she clicked off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire struggled to get out of Red X's grip. He was too strong. "Where are you taking me?" She growled. They started to walk down a dark street of the city, even though it was only the afternoon. Star fire looked around and started to get angrier and angrier.

Red X chuckled slightly. "You'll see when we get there."

"I do not wish to see it!" Starfire exclaimed, lifted her legs, and kicked Red X with all her strength. They both landed on the pavement with a loud thud. She quickly flew up a couple of inches above him. "You are going to wish you haven't done that," Red X said. He held up the disk and chuckled as Star fire flew to the ground at a loss for words. Star fire let her head hang down.

_Why did I invite Robin into doing such a thing?_ She asked herself. She let out a whimper of defeat and sunk to her knees. "Please…don't…" Starfire muttered sadly. She looked at him with pleading eyes, her nails digging into her knees, ready incase Red X was going to strike at any moment.

"…Robin means more to me than anything or anyone in that matter in all my life. True; I have only been on Earth for a short time, but thanks to Robin, I've never felt more safe or comfortable on Earth…and in his arms…" Starfire finished. Red X looked at her.

Red X rolled his eyes, "Perfect…" he muttered angrily. All of a sudden, Red X lifted his arm. Star fire watched him, knowing that she was probably going to get hurt.

Seconds later, all she heard was a _"Crack!"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well…. what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like at lease 4 reviews before the next chapter…

-XOXO, xStarfirexRobinxo


	9. For Blue Skies

Hey people! Well, more hits than reviews so…. I'll take what I get!! XOXO –xStarfirexRobinxo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire's eyes widened at the sound. The CD fell to the street in two pieces right in front of her. "But," She started but Red X cut her off, "Don't," Red X said. He kneeled down and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. She stiffened as he did but relaxed after a minute. _"What is he doing?"_ Starfire asked herself, still ready incase he attacked.

"Someone once said, "Sometimes pain becomes such a big part of your life that you'll always expect it to be there. But then there's a moment of utter confusion. But it is only confusing because it is unfamiliar to you. It is in that moment where you realize…you're happy," Red X stated and let go of her. Starfire cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand," Starfire said. Red X chuckled a bit. "What I'm saying is that…you guys don't deserve this. You do so much for this city, protecting it from people like me, making sure everyone is safe. I know this is strange coming from me, but listen to the three things I am going to tell you," Starfire could not believe what she was hearing. Red X made a sex tape of her and Robin, he kidnapped her, and now this?

"One, I did not make the tape."

"But then-,"

"Two, remember to use all lock down codes and tell cyborg to switch transmission on the communicators before you guys sleep."

"Please, what does-,"

"And three, please, please, do not forget, I'm still a criminal, and I will be back." Red X smiled and disappeared into thin air.

"BUT WHO MADE THAT TAPE?" Starfire called into the sky.

"The answer wasn't that obvious?" Slade came out from the shadows. She gasped in horror and backed away from him. "Red X was never a good apprentice," Slade said leaning against the wall.

Starfire's hands glowed emerald green. "What do you want?" Starfire asked.

"Your powers are incredible Starfire, you would make a great-,"

"No, I will not surrender to you! I will never become your apprentice!" She cried. She shot a starbolt at his feet, but Slade did a flip over the ball of radiated energy and landed in front of Starfire.

"Who said anything about a partnership?" Slade said coolly. Starfire backed away and walked around him, and Slade followed her actions like a mirror image. "Then what is it that you require?" She growled, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Slade glared at Starfire and walked over to her. She backed away from him again, but she walked into the wall making herself trapped between the wall and Slade.

"For starters-," Slade was cut off because robin sent a shot from his R-Cycle gun (A/N: What is that called? Lol.) Slade fell on the ground, leaving a metallic thud. "ROBIN! Starfire screamed as she ran to him. Robin gathered her in her arms and held her for a brief moment as Slade started to get up.

"This end's…**now**," Robin sneered as he got off the R-Cycle and went to fight Slade. "We'll meet again," Slade said as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground and disappeared. Robin gritted his teeth and Starfire floated back down. "Are you alright?" She asked, going to him and holding him. "I'm fine, are you?" Robin asked, looking down upon her.

"Red X-,"

"What did he do?" Robin asked, looking over her body making sure she wasn't hurt.

"He destroyed the tape."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, with confusion and relief. Star fire nodded as she broke their embrace to walk over and picked up the pieces. "It was destroyed," Starfire said, giggling a little, handing Robin the pieces. Robin looked at them. "I'm sorry that happened. I-," "Robin," Starfire stared, smiling at him, "As much pain it caused us today, I do not regret it, I love you with all my heart. It was what I wanted to share with _**you**_ and no one else," Starfire said. "Me too," Robin said and gave her a hug.

"Let's go home," Robin said getting on his R-Cycle, he took her hand and helped her on the R-Cycle. "Thank you," Starfire smiled and they drove off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When they got back to the tower, everyone was happy to see them. "We're glad that you're okay!" Beast Boy exclaimed hugging Starfire. "Thank you," Starfire said, "Uh, Cyborg?" "Yeah Star?" he answered. "Could you please use all lock down codes before we slumber tonight?" "Sure Star, but how come all of them?" he asked. "Also, could you switch the transmission on the communicators as well," Star fire added. The four titans cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…why?" Raven asked. "I do not know. It is one of the three things Red X told me," Starfire answered. "What were the other two things he told you?" Robin asked. "The other two were not to forget that he is a criminal," The titans rolled their eyes, "and the other was that he did not make the tape." Starfire looked at Robin, his eyes widened. "Wait, what tape?" Beast Boy asked. "Nothing," Robin said. Then there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'll get the security update," Cyborg said and walked out to his room to get supplies. "I'll go with Bea-I mean I'll go to meditate," Raven said as she walked out rather quickly with Beast Boy following her. Then Robin and Starfire were in the common room alone. "Robin, who else could made the tape?" Robin glared down at the floor. "Slade."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

EVERYONE PROBABLY SAW THAT COMING BUT WHATEVER!!! (Maybe that's why I don't get reviews anymore…lol) I know it's a little short too but…I'm working on ideas for 6 different stories (yeah I know that's kinda a lot, but I'm not giving up!) PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. That's What You Get

Hey people! Here's chapter 10!! And I wrote it at 2:45 in the morning…and I'm sick…but you guys inspired me to write :). Thanks for reviewing those of you who did! XOXO –xStarfirexRobinxo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"But what could Slade want with a tape of…us?" Starfire asked him, her green eyes searching his face. "I really don't know, but I guess we should have expected it, I mean one year of him not trying to hurt us and when we do something so romantically stable for our relationship and here he is with it on tape," Robin said. Starfire nodded and looked away. "But, I don't regret doing it…do you?" Robin asked, walking over to her and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

She smiled softly and shook her head. He smiled back at her and gave her a hug. They stayed together in their embrace, not wanting to let go. Robin ran his hand down Starfire's back softly while she traced circles on his chest. Robin pulled away and looked into her eyes again, "Star, did he say anything to you? Before I got there?"

Starfire clasped her left arm with her right hand and nodded. "He said that I would be a great something, but I cut stopped him from continuing his sentence," She answered. Robin walked over to her and rubbed his gloved hand up and down her arm. "You're going to be okay. I promise you, I made a mistake today but it will not happen again," Robin said assuringly. Starfire smiled faintly and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. He held the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her waist protectively.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Could I…retire in your bedroom tonight?" she asked sheepishly looking at him.

Robin smiled warmly and cupped her face with his hand that was previously oh her head. "Of course you can."

She let out a relived sigh and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Robin."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you comfortable?" Robin asked her.

She looked up at him. She was in her pajamas with Silkie on her lap while Robin was reading Slade's crimefile. In bed. "I am very comfortable. Thank You again for letting me be here," she answered as she bent over to put Silkie on the floor. "You're welcome," Robin said. They both smiled at each other and Robin looked back at the file. He had to find something. Anything that might lead to what he said to Star fire and why he made the tape.

The other titans have not gone to bed yet, but Starfire and Robin decided to go to bed early so that they would already be safe in a room if they had an intruder alert. Starfire saw his facial expressions change after everything he read. She was very upset of what happened, and she was also worried that Robin would do something bad or even stupid to get revenge or to find out the information right there.

She started to think about the other night. She smiled at how happy she was, the feeling that only two people who are in absolute love with each other could share. She had never told Robin this, but they never had that kind of thing on her planet, but right after she heard what it was on this planet, she wanted it with Robin and no one else. But then she thought about the details about that night too. She was in her room when it happened so that means…

Starfire's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, but Star fire ran out of the room to fast. Robin got out of bed too and ran with her as well. Star fire ran to her room and ran in the minute the door opened. She turned on the light and looked on the floor for…

"Starfire?" Robin called. He ran into the room and saw her on the floor in the corner of her room. "Star, what's-," Star fire simply held up a small black camera no bigger than a tea-light candle, "-wrong?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I don't know what to tell you," Cyborg said pressing millions of little buttons, "it doesn't have any personal identification information on it." Robin, Star fire, Raven and Beast Boy sighed. Cyborg put the camera on another scanner, "Um…this thing has 15 hours of memory," cyborg said and he kept looking at it.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said his arms flinging around. Beast Boy walked over to the scanner and picked it up. "Yo, what are you-," Vyborg started and Beast Boy held up a tiny disk. "THERE IS A TAPE IN HERE!" Beast Boy said proudly, holding it in full view of everyone.

Robin and Star fire's heart's stopped and they both looked at each other nervously. "AWSOME! Now all we have to do is put the disk into the computer and see what he was looking for!" cyborg said as he took the disk from Beast Boy and put it into the computer.

"NO!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

o.O OMG I think I would die!!! What's gonna happen? Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted to do something a little different…. Please review!!

XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo


	11. What Undefines Your Theory

Hey people sorry it took so long for me to update… Hey people sorry it took so long for me to update…As you can tell I posted like four new stories in the time so…yeah…

**Here's Chapter 11! Please Review!**

**I dedicate this Chapter to ma soeur, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky! ;) **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"NO!"

Robin and Starfire yelled. They have never been so embarrassed. It was one thing for Slade to watch the tape, but then rest of the team? Starfire's cheeks matched the color of her hair; Robin's face the same shade.

Could you imagine? Beast Boy's…questions for Robin, perverted comments from Cyborg? Blushes every time he walked past Raven? He would never live it down, and neither would Starfire.

Robin was beginning to think back to that night…how beautiful she looked…how much he loved her…he was beginning to think that he was foolish to take such a big step without going through all the precautions, and yet, he loved the feeling being with her; not knowing what could happen next. He always felt safe with her, and he prayed that she felt the same way with him.

The three titans cocked their eyebrows up at them. If they were so concerned about the tape, why didn't they want to watch it? "Um…why?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah…don't you want to see what happened?" Beast Boy said, scratching his head in confusion.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and sighed. The both opened their mouth's to say something, **anything** to get them out of the situation.

No words came out of either mouth. Each of them stared dumbfounded at each other to hopefully find an explanation to give them. Muffled words flicked off their tounges, making them look incredibly ridiculous.

"Raven, can I talk to you in the hall way please?" Starfire muttered sheepishly. "Uh…sure?" Raven answered as she followed Star fire out the door, the boys watching as they left.

"I wonder what's up," Beast Boy said as he set the tape down on the counter, "maybe we should wait until they come back to watch the tape." Robin's neck started to get hot and his cheeks flushed.

_Hopefully Not._

_--_

"Okay…what's going on?" Raven asked cautiously as she leaned against the wall. Starfire played with her fingers, trying to think of a way to tell Raven.

"I-well…um…we…uh…you see…Raven, Robin and I-," Star fire stopped short as she saw Raven's eyes widening after every word that came out of Starfire's mouth. Raven couldn't imagine Starfire doing _that_ with anyone…except maybe Robin…

"Did you two have…sex? AND MADE A TAPE OF IT?" Raven exclaimed, the light bulb above them shattering due to Ravens sudden outburst.

"IT WAS NOT OUR FAULT RAVEN! IT WAS SLADES!" Starfire exclaimed, not out of anger, more like to get it out before she would explode.

Raven's face changed from surprised to apologetic. She couldn't find the right words to say. Robin absolutely loves Starfire, and the fact that they couldn't do anything with out getting several remarks or in this case being taped…it was unfair to them.

"…Star, I'm so sorry…" Raven said. "…It's unfair to you guys…but you know that he loves you…more than life itself?"

Starfire nodded. "And I feel the same." She said truthfully, smiling gently.

"Are you…? You know…?" Raven asked, gesturing her gaze from her face to her stomach.

"I do not think so…but I do not wish for Beast Boy and cyborg to see our…actions...nor you," Starfire said sheepishly at the last part.

"And they won't see it…I'll say it was Silkie doing something…" Raven said thinking quickly. "Thank you Raven," Starfire said as they walked back inside.

--

"Hey Girls! Ready to watch the tape?" Raven simply closed her eyes, surrounded the tape in black energy, and crushed it into a thousand tiny pieces.

Starfire and Robin both gave a soft sigh of relief before pretending to be upset, along with beast boy and Cyborg.

"RAVEN! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "Yeah, How are we supposed to know what happened?" Cyborg said, eyes wide.

"I don't think we need to see what happened," Raven interjected, giving Star fire and Robin a quick glance, "but we do know it was probably Slade who caused it."

The two boys looked at each other. "The symbol wasn't on the tape though." Beast Boy said as he picked up the remnants of the camera.

Star fire and Robin nodded and pointed to some remnants of the camera. "There was an X," Robin said crossing his arms, eyes narrowing, "so he must of sold the tape to Slade."

"But what would Slade want a tape from Red X?" Starfire questioned. "I don't know…but we will find out," Robin said triumphantly, yet seriously.

"WELL!? HOW DO WE KNOW WHAT HE WANTED IF THE TAPE WAS DESTROYED BEFORE OUR EYES! WHAT WAS ON THE TAPE!?" Beast Boy asked loudly. "NOTHING!" Raven, Starfire, and Robin exclaimed. Cyborg and Beast Boy took a cautionary step back, frightened by the three's sudden outburst.

"He obviously wants something if he taped Starfire!" Cyborg said, and then shuddered a few seconds later.

"I wish we had more than just a destroyed camera to dis-," Robin was cut short as Starfire gasped lightly as her eyes widened. "Robin?"

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Slade…he…" Starfire stuttered and he body going limp.

"What happened?" Robin asked, a little forcefully than intended.

"…Something happened…long before you rescued me…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I hate leaving cliff-hangers, but how else am I going to keep everyone interested?  I am truly sorry this story was put off for almost a month.

Review Please!


End file.
